


Name’s Meg

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Name’s Meg

Cas waved and smiled as his students left with their parents, chattering about their first day of kindergarten. He’d been a teacher for the past five years, and truly loved his work. The kids were still full of hope, and pure imagination. They had yet to learn how dark the world could be. He, himself, still had that childlike wonder at times. Of course, that also made dating a bit more difficult.

After cleaning up, he grabbed his coat and locked his classroom door. It was getting chilly, so he pulled his coat on as he moved through the halls. He whistled to himself, happy to be back to work.

He smiled slightly as he walked out of school, and down the sidewalk. He tended to park down the street on  nice days, getting a little extra walking in. Stopping at the corner, he didn’t see anyone coming, so he started to walk.

A motorcycle came down the street, coming to an abrupt halt just inches from him. He jumped and his blue eyes widened at the biker. She pulled off her helmet and raised an eyebrow at him. “Careful, Clarence.” She smirked. “Might get hurt one of these days.”

“My name isn’t Clarence.” He told her, a confused look on his face.

She shrugged. “You are to me.” Slipping her helmet back on, she revved her bike, making him hurry out of the way. As soon as he was clear, she sped past him. He watched her form get smaller and smaller. Sighing, he continued his walk to his car.

His hand was on the door handle when he heard the motorcycle coming back towards him. He stared as she stopped next to him, pulling her helmet off once more. “May I help you?”

“You’re cute, how’s about we get a drink?”

“I don’t even know your _name_.”

She held her hand out to him. “Name’s Meg.”

Cas reached out, shaking her hand. “Castiel.”

“So, about that drink…” There was something that made her want to be near him.

“I could meet you somewhere?”

She grinned. “Hop on, Clarence.” Meg turned and grabbed the spare helmet, holding it out to him. He looked at it, skeptical. “I won’t bite. I mean, unless that’s your thing.” She chuckled.

His eyes met hers and he took the helmet. “I’ve never ridden a motorcycle before.”

“Funny, I’ve never ridden a Clarence before…”

He paused, wide eyed. Pulling the helmet on, he got behind her and gripped her tightly. She pulled on her helmet and revved the bike before turning and heading towards her favorite bar. When she got up this morning, this wasn’t how she had pictured her day going.


End file.
